Short story following the events after Battle for Mewni
by Starfan5
Summary: So awhile ago I wrote this story and posted it on Reddit, I don't expect anything posting it here I just wanted to start Documenting what I have written and I thought this would be a good place to do so. The story follows directly after BFM but isn't serious at all, I take lots of liberties and just tried to have fun. I left the story open in case I wanted to continue.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;""Boot blast!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;"Marco ducked dogging Star's boot, he had just woken and hadn't yet recovered from the events from last few weeks. The kingdom had fallen, Marco himself lead a revolution against Ludo of all people, his best friend died (if only for a little while) and the invincible lizard, Toffee, had been killed. Now everything was over, all his problems that he swept aside, leaving Jackie to go to Mewni, Star's confession at the party and running from home without telling his parents, well now they are all back in the picture. Although the battle for Mewni had been a trial for sure at least it distracted him, gave him a goal, something to focus and more importantly him and Star were talking again. He wasn't ready to go back to his normal life, not yet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;""Nice try Star you are going to have to try harder than that to defeat me," Marco said playfully while grinning to himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;""Secondary surprise boot blast!" Star threw her other boot but this time Marco was not ready for such an immediate and unexpected attack and are hero fell. Fell right on his butt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;""Marco! Marco! Did you see me, Marco! Did you see me blast Toffee right in the face!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;""Yes Star, I was there," Marco said remaining on the floor, Star didn't seem to be listening anyway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;"Marco wanted to prolong his stay on Mewni for as long as possible and to procrastinate with Star on all kinds of adventures. Queen Moon had still not been seen scene since the previous day after Toffee was defeated, Star wanted to help track her down but she was low on energy after her resurrection so River and his men went alone into the woods of Certain Death in search of the Queen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;""How do you plan to protect me if you can be bested with a simple boot blast Marco Diaz" Star, who seemingly had regained her energy after a night of sleep, boasted as she stood over Marco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;""I guess you're right Star it's just- Hoodie blast!" Marco Sprung up, surprising Star, pulling off his hoodie and tossing it over her head. "What will you do without your boot blast now, princess!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;""You messed with the wrong Mewman, Diaz!" Star flung the hoodie off her head and pulled out her wand locking eyes with Marco across the room. In response Marco dived, grappling star and tackling her to the ground, they both rolled around on the floor until finally, they both let go and burst into laughter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;"Star suddenly stopped laughing, staring at Marco. "Wait, has my mum returned yet?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;""She is still missing, I'm sorry Star." Both are on their knees, Marco reaches out and puts his hands on Stars shoulders to comfort her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;"Star blurts out "Marco, Moon told me about a deal she made with Eclipsa, the person that wrote that forbidden chapter in the book, now toffee is dead Eclipsa is going to escape, what have I done!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;""Calm down, I don't understand what you are saying Star."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;""I'll explain on the way, we have to go."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;"Star and Marco enter the crystal cave to see the cracked and shattered remains of the prison cells. The crinkled remains of Snooker wrappers lead back to where Eclipsa would have been held./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;""No, no, no, no, no, this is bad, this is really bad Marco" Star puts her hands on her head looking at Marco for help./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;""Oh no, Eclipsa. Has she escaped?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;""It's not just her Marco all kinds of evil people were imprisoned here and they have all escaped! All the most dangerous criminals and monsters have been released! This is bad, this is really bad! Where...where is my mum." Star slumps down holding her knees and starts to tear up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;"Marco couldn't just stand there watching his best friend break down so he grabbed Star pulled her up "I have an idea Star, who do we know that is great at solving mysteries, someone that can help us find your mum!" Star wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and follows Marco out the cave./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;"As Star and Marco approached Buff Frogs home they heard an unknown voice shouting. "I am going to destroy you, obliterate you, annihilate off the face of Mewni!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;"Star and Marco quickly react storming into the room, fists, and wands at the ready. They were not prepared for what was before them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;""Hi, sweetie...Umm...You wanna play?" Moon, Buff Frog, and Eclipsa were in the middle of a tense game of Monstropoly. Buff Frog was mid turn and was in deep concentration, it looked like a lot of Snooker bars were at stake, he failed to acknowledge Star and Marco entering, Eclipsa turned toward Star./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;""Sup princess."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;""Umm...Sup" Star started to stare at her mother then back at Eclipsa then back at her mother then back at Eclipsa, Moon picked up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;""Eclipsa is cool, chill out. She got a little angry because she got sent to the time out corner on the board" Moon leans closer to Star and fails miserably at an attempt to whisper "and I'm totally kicking her ass right now," she sat back on the sofa while a slug began crawled over her head, she didn't seem to notice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;""What is up with you, normally you would be stressing out about everything? Is that a half eaten goblin dog on the table?!" Star Puts her hands on her hips and gives Moon a stern look./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;""Ha, yeah Eclipsa magically magicked some up isn't that so great, at first I was like what that's hella irresponsible using dark magic just to summon up some goblin doggies but I just tried one and it turns out, they are pretty good you know. Anyhow, do you know what a goblin dog is, young missy?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;""Umm...Papa told me." Star says awkwardly grinning then quickly changes subject "how come all the prisoners escaped! What happened!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;""Ha, funny story well when Eclipsa broke free it created a powerful shock wave that kinda maybe slightly broke all the other crystals prisons a little"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;""Well, what are you waiting for let's go capture some bad guys!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;""Not right now Star I'm still a little light headed... I'll catch up with you later"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: none; margin: 0.357143em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #5e6875; font-family: 'Hammersmith One', Tahoma, Geneva, sans-serif;""Urgh, come on Marco we are leaving" Star drags Marco out the door before he can respond. Their adventure begins.../p 


End file.
